bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Victory Cayena
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810657 |no = 8447 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 144 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 52 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140 |normal_distribute = 14, 14, 14, 14, 12, 12, 8, 8, 4 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |bb_distribute = 11, 9, 11, 9, 11, 9, 11, 9, 6, 6, 5, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 130, 138, 146, 154 |sbb2_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155, 158, 161, 164, 167, 170 |ubb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A soldier from another world, Cayena fought only for justice and righteous causes. When she learned of the callous gods in Grand Gaia, she set out alongside the other Battle Maidens to end their tyranny. Their first clash ended in cataclysmic defeat, and as a result, the sisters-in-arms parted ways in pursuit of greater powers. During her journey, Cayena was nearly consumed by vengeance; were it not for Serin, who reached out and saved her from herself, Cayena would have lost her heart to anger. Fennia's visions brought the Battle Maidens to discover an artifact that would grant them power to challenge the gods. A golden emblem set with a colorless jewel was bestowed upon each of them as a symbol of their sisterhood, and the worthy would have their souls reflected within. For Cayena, her burning desire for justice and righteousness has always been her guiding light. Her overwhelming conviction resonated with the jewel, which manifested as a brilliant ruby. Feurig's black chassis gleamed, and in an instant was changed to a platinum shine—pure and white-hot as Cayena's soul. The Battle Maidens rallied once more with renewed strength to destroy the gods. Even though they were grossly outnumbered, Cayena burned through their enemies with reckless abandon. Her blazing courage inspired the other Maidens, and strengthened their resolve to fight to the bitter end. |summon = Ready to take on the world whenever you are! Let's have a blast! |fusion = All right! That feels awesome! Feurig's happy with all the upgrades too! |evolution = |hp_base = 6046 |atk_base = 2323 |def_base = 2331 |rec_base = 1849 |hp_lord = 8637 |atk_lord = 3318 |def_lord = 3330 |rec_lord = 2642 |hp_anima = 9530 |rec_anima = 2404 |atk_breaker = 3556 |def_breaker = 3092 |def_guardian = 3568 |rec_guardian = 2523 |def_oracle = 3211 |rec_oracle = 2999 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Blazing Heart |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def, 80% boost to max HP of Fire types, 10% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types, probable considerable reduction of foe's BB gauge & considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |lsnote = 20% chance to reduce 50% BB gauge & 20% reduced BC cost |bb = Rocket Flare |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only), hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction & reduces foes' BB gauge |bbnote = Chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max), 180% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 40% chance of reducing 50% Atk/Def & 15% BB gauge reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 450 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Righteous Seal: Full Blast |sbbdescription = 15 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 4 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec and enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & probable huge 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 200% + 800% x HP / max base HP, 160% Spark, 180% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 40% chance of reducing 50% Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Battle Art: Verbrennung |ubbdescription = 19 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, enormously boosts critical hit rate), enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormous 3 turn Atk, Def reduction & enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% x HP / max base HP, 60% innate crit, 450% Spark, 300% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 80% Atk/Def reduction & 400% Fire elemental damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Emblem of Justice |esdescription = Adds Def ignoring effect to attack for all allies & 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns |esnote = |evointo = 810658 |evomats1 = Fire Mecha God |evomats2 = Fire Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Fire Totem |evomats6 = Fire Totem |evomats7 = Fire Bulb |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Cayena6 }}